mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage of Harmony
Mage of Harmony Serving the Equestrian Throne as both arcane researchers and as valued members of the military, Mages of Harmony are a bastion from the old days of the Solar Guard’s Unicorn Division. Since the discovery of arcane magic and the dissolving of the Old Guards, entrance to this order has been permitted to anypony of magical capability. Mages of the order are required to wear either white or midnight robes with a purple mantle, to signify both the former diarchs and the Lady of Magic. Mages are the shining example of virtue and tend to worship either Celestia or Twilight Sparkle. Hit die: d6 Requirements: Alignment: 'Either Lawful Good or Neutral Good. '''Skills: '''Knowledge (nobility) 4 ranks, Spellcraft 4 ranks. '''Feats: '''Iron Will, Stoic. '''Spells: '''Able to cast 3rd-level arcane spells. '''Special: '''Must be sponsored by a current Mage of Harmony. Class Abilities '''Class Skills: '''Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Spellcraft (Int) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2+Int Modifier 'Class Features: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: 'Mages of Harmony gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. '''Spells: '''When a Mage of Harmony gains a level, she gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class she belonged to before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefits a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that she adds the level of Mage of Harmony to the level of whatever other arcane spellcasting class she has. If the character had more than one arcane spellcasting class before she became a Mage of Harmony, she must choose which class she adds each Mage of Harmony level to for the purposes of determining spells per day. '''Magic of Loyalty (Su) '''Mages of Harmony learn the virtue of Loyalty. At the beginning of combat, the mage may choose one ally with which she has an oath of loyalty or service to. When the mage uses magic to boost that allies' defenses (such as ''Mage Armor) that ally, the saving throw DC of her spells cast is increased by +2 for a number of rounds equal to her primary spellcasting modifier + Mage of Harmony level. In addition, all saving throws the Mage of Harmony makes against mind-influencing effects when defending or protecting her designated ally gain a +2 bonus. '''Heroic Initiative (Ex) '''At 2nd level, a Mage of Harmony gains a +1 bonus to initiative checks. This bonus increases to +2 at 4th level. '''Magic of Laughter (Su) Mages of Harmony learn the virtue of Laughter. She becomes immune to fear effects, and may add her Wisdom modifier (if positive) to her Spellcraft check when attempting to identify and counterspell any spells that create fear effects. Magic of Honesty (Su) Mages of Harmony learn the virtue of Honesty. The Mage of Harmony may designate one opponent per day that the Mage and the Equestrian Guard are seeking to bring to justice. Against this foe, all of the Mage of Harmony’s spell save DCs are increased by +2. The mage must be aware of the identity of the opponent and the opponent must be aware of the mage’s presence. The effect lasts until the encounter is over, whether by the death or flight of either the Mage of Harmony or her opponent’s. Category:Homebrew Category:PrC